1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bushing and seal drivers and, more particularly, to hand held bushing and seal drivers for motorcycle fork tubes.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Hand held metal drivers are commonly used to insert bushings and seals into motorcycle fork tubes after internal repairs to the fork tube have been completed. Prior art drivers utilize only one end for engaging either a bushing and/or seal. The selected end has a longitudinal dimension that is capable of inserting the bushing (the bushing is inserted a greater distance into the fork tube than the insertion distance of the seal) beyond the insertion distance required. The insertion technique for the bushing and seal used by one of ordinary skill in the art, is to drive the bushing or seal a certain distance inside the fork tube, then remove the engagement end of the driver from the fork tube, and view the insertion distance of either the bushing or seal into the fork tube. This method is repeated until the busing or seal has been forcibly inserted the required distance inside the fork tube. This hit and view technique is utilized by Suzuki's fork seal driver, Part Number 09940-32720. The problem with this installation method is that the required insertion dimension of either the busing or seal into the fork tube can be easily exceeded, even by an individual with significant experience with fork tube bushing and seal installation. A driver is required that removes the guess work from the installation of bushings and seals inside motorcycle fork tubes. Also, a driver is required that allows an individual repairing fork tubes, to cause only one forceful "strike" of the driver with the bushing or seal to thereby position the bushing or seal a preselected distance inside the fork tube.